The International Behavioral and Neural Genetics Society (IBANGS) is a young society dedicated to explication of brain mechanisms underlying behavioral and neurogenetic contributions to individual differences. Members employ a full range of model systems, including neural network modeling, C. Elegans, D. Melanogaster, rodents, non-human primates and humans. Genetic methods employed range widely, including multivariate statistical analyses of gene function, gene expression arrays/proteomics analyses, and gene targeting studies (random and targeted mutagenesis), studies of chimeras, selectively bred and inbred strains, and gene finding methods including linkage and association analyses of major genes and quantitative trait loci. Members include faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate and medical students in a wide variety of disciplines. The group has met 7 times since 1997 and now meets annually as a fully independent conference. IBANGS continues to attract new members, and each annual meeting has seen an increase in participants. The recently completed meeting June 9-12, 2005, in Sitges, Spain, attracted 100 meeting participants. The third and final meeting to be supported by the current R13 award will be held in Vancouver BC, Canada, May 19-22, 2006. The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism has provided the bulk of the funding for the current R13 since 2003, and additional support has been provided by the National Institute on Aging, National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, and National Institute of Mental Health. The society's journal, Genes, Brain and Behavior (Blackwell Publishing Ltd.), is now published eight times per year by the Society. This journal is entering its fourth year, is indexed by PubMed and has achieved impact factors of 2.864 and 3.846 in its first two years, placing it 41st among 198 neuroscience journals. Subscription to the journal is a benefit of IBANGS membership. Neurobehavioralgenetics has proven to be a vital research tool in the areas of alcoholism, mental health, child development, and human aging. Historically, studies in those areas have been represented in each of the scientific programs for IBANGS meetings to date. Support is sought to defray travel expenses for 20 students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty each year. From this group of 20 young scientists, 2 outstanding graduate students, 1 outstanding post-doc, and 1 outstanding junior faculty member are chosen to present talks, and they are invited to submit their papers to Genes, Brain and Behavior. This young society presents an opportunity to attract a core group of young investigators during their formative years to neurobehavioral genetics and the pursuit of research improving human health.